


Puppies. . . ?! [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Birth, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Parent, Derek is a fail wolf, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppies, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando el Sheriff John Stilinski llegó a casa del trabajo a las 2 de la mañana, su plan era caer sobre su cama y dormir durante 8 horas. No ayudar a su hijo, aparentemente hombre lobo, a dar a luz en el piso del baño.





	Puppies. . . ?! [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppies. . . ?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576984) by [Phantom_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf). 



> En un principio el autor original (Phantom_Wolf), iba a hacer un fic largo, pero no lo ha continuado de ahí que yo haya puesto que es solo un capítulo. Si en algún momento decidiera continuarlo, pues lo retomaré.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Cansado el Sheriff John Stilinski se arrastró hasta la escalera de su casa oscura. Eran las 2 de la mañana y se había pasado toda la noche en la comisaría con una gran pila de papeles. Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, John abrió la puerta de su hijo. Sin embargo, Stiles no estaba dormido. Ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Al entrar, el sheriff notó una mancha húmeda en el centro de la cama.

_¿Stiles... seguía mojando la cama?_

John frunció el ceño. Stiles no lo había hecho desde que tenía 4 años. Dándose la vuelta, caminó hacia hasta la puerta del baño. Golpeo en silencio, y exclamó.

—Stiles, ¿estás ahí hijo?

Un sollozo llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Hijo?

El miedo se instaló en la boca del estómago.

—Stiles, voy a entrar, ¿vale?

Stiles gimió.

John abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. En el suelo estaban los boxers empapados de Stiles y una toalla sucia. Stiles estaba en la bañera, con una camisa holgada cubriendo su zona inferior. Las lágrimas y el sudor le corrían por la cara mientras mordía una toalla enrollada.

—¿Genim?

Stiles miró a su padre con ojos legañosos mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos. De repente, Stiles apretó los ojos con fuerza y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, arqueando la espalda. El grito fue ahogado por la toalla en la boca. John entró rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de su hijo. Suavemente quitó la mordaza y le apartó el pelo sudoroso de su hijo.

—¿Stiles qué es lo que está mal?

—P-papá. ¡D-duele!

—Espera, voy a llamar a una ambulancia

Stiles agarró la muñeca de John, deteniéndolo.

—¡N-no! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, quédate!

John se arrodilló de nuevo.

—Stiles, tenemos que conseguir que...

—¡AHH!

Stiles agarró el borde de la bañera mientras su cuerpo se retorcía. Con los dientes apretados, se inclinó hacia adelante, gimiendo. Stiles dio un grito ronco y cerró los ojos. Segundos después, se desplomó hacia atrás respirando con dificultad. Nuevas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del adolescente. Antes de que John pudiera decir nada, un alto yip sonó en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

—¿Pero qué. . .

El sheriff se agachó y tiró de la camisa de Stiles. Allí, cubierto de líquido amniótico y unas cuantas manchas de sangre, había un pequeño cachorro marrón. El cordón umbilical todavía estaba conectado al hijo de John. John lo miró sorprendido, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Espera, Stiles.

El Stilinski mayor se puso de pie y corrió hacia el armario de la ropa, sacando un puñado de toallas. Volvió corriendo al cuarto de baño y los puso sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Fue al botiquín, sacó un poco de agua oxigenada y una cuerda de nailon. Sacó su navaja y vertió el agua oxigenada sobre ella y la cuerda. Volviendo al cachorro llorando, John utilizó el trozo de cuerda para atarla alrededor del cordón umbilical cerca de la barriga del cachorro. Lo cortó con su navaja. Levantando al tembloroso cachorro marrón, el sheriff lo colocó sobre una toalla y frotando suavemente lo seco. Stiles observaba de cerca con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—P-Papá ¿qué es?

—U... un niño.

Stiles se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro cuando dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Un niño. ¡Un bebé!

La sonrisa Stiles desapareció rápidamente mientras jadeaba y agarraba su estómago. Fue entonces cuando John notó, entre la ropa holgada, que era más abultado en la parte del abdomen.

—¿Es ... es ... la placenta?

La adrenalina de John comenzaba a desaparecer, y la profunda confusión estaba reapareciendo. ¿Su hijo acababa de dar a luz? ¡¿Un perro?!

Stiles hizo una mueca.

—N-no, es el cachorro que viene.

John tragó saliva y se coloca suavemente pero de forma segura al perrito marrón a su lado.

—¿Cuántos cachorros... en total?

Stiles apretó los dientes mientras cabalgaba a través de otra contracción. Una vez que todo terminó, Stiles se volvió hacia su padre.

—C-Cuatro.... 

Stiles yacía en su cama recién hecha, cuatro cachorros diminutos dormidos a su lado. John se quedó a un lado de la cama, mirando a su hijo y... ¿nietos?

—Genim... ¿cómo es esto posible? Un hombre, pero que acababa de dar a luz a cachorros de perro, nada menos.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaron de color rojo.

—¿Perro?

Los cachorros se movieron por el fuerte ruido. Stiles bajó la cabeza y tocó cada uno de ellos con su nariz antes de volverse hacia su padre susurrando:

—¡No son perros!

El sheriff se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando a su hijo. Su hijo tenía los ojos rojos. John alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo no sé lo que son y estoy un poco sorprendido.

Stiles frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Lo siento papá. Creo que estoy un poco hormonal.

—Está bien, pero me gustaría una explicación.

Stiles sonrió.

—¿Me puedes creer si te dijera que son hombres lobo?

—Eso... en realidad tiene mucho sentido. 

—Así que ... vamos a ver si lo he entendido. Scott fue mordido por Peter Hale, que era un hombre lobo alfa y se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Peter mordió a Lydia, pero ella es inmune a la mordedura. Luego, Derek mató a su tío y se convirtió en el alfa. Él entonces mordió a Jackson, Isaac, Erica, y Boyd. Jackson se convirtió en un  _kanima_  mientras que los otros tres se convirtieron en lobos. Lydia utilizó magia  _vudú_  y trajo a Peter Hale de vuelta a la vida. La familia de Allison son locos cazadores de hombre lobo, a pesar de que ella está saliendo con un hombre lobo. Jackson entonces se convierte en un lobo con la ayuda de Lydia. Derek te muerde y te conviertes en un lobo..., quedó embarazado y tuvo cachorros de hombre lobo.

—Suena bastante bien.

John frunció el ceño.

—Creo que dejaste fuera la parte donde me dices quién es el padre. ¿Es ese chico Isaac?

—¿Isaac?. No, él es nuestro pequeño cachorro.

John pensó por un segundo.

—No es Scott, ¿verdad? Creo que Allison podría matarte si lo es.

—¡Oh dios mio, papá! ¡No es Scott!

—Entonces, ¿quién...

John fue interrumpido cuando Derek Hale irrumpió en la habitación, con los ojos ardiendo en rojo. Echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de mirar a Stiles y los cachorros.

—Ahh, eso explica muchas cosas.

—Stiles...

Las lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos de Stiles mientras sonreía.

—Derek... Derek, somos padres.

Derek se acercó lentamente antes de gatear detrás de Stiles y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. John se dio la vuelta, sintiendo como si estuviera molestando. En silencio, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se volvió hacia la escalera, pensando en hacer el desayuno ya que eran las 6 de la mañana y de todos modos, dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Cuando dio dos pasos, John se detuvo y miró hacia hacia atrás. Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Soy abuelo.


End file.
